


Invisible Touch

by rasberryberet



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Commissioned Work, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Gen, Inexperience, Mute Michael, PWP, Pining, Sign Language, Size Difference, Slight Possessiveness, Smut, handjobs, hurt comfort, lots of feelings, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasberryberet/pseuds/rasberryberet
Summary: A pair of new survivors piques Claudette's interest, especially the silent, huge older brother - Michael. Michael's protectiveness and desire to keep Claudette out of trouble quickly turns into something much much more.
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Michael Myers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. The Man With No Face

When Claudette had gotten back from a trial she was surprised to see a pair of brand new faces around the campfire. Sandwiched between Jake and Bill were two people she had never seen before. The girl had a soft face, serene but hardened with her resolve, her gold hair falling in feathered layers around her small shoulders. She wore a light denim shirt and wide-legged pants, her eyes were focused on the crackling fire, her hand entwined with the man beside her.

The man was a giant in his own right, even sitting down he was taller than Jake. His stature made Claudette a little nervous, she wasn’t good with meeting new people, especially men. Even David had scared her the first time she’d met him and this new man looked about ten times scarier than the loveable knucklehead she’d begrudgingly grown to consider a friend.  
Sitting next to Feng she squeezed her friend’s arm in her nervousness, voice low as she leaned in to ask her a question, hardly whispering,

“Who are they? Are they..new?” 

The dark-haired girl nodded, “She said her name was Laurie.” she said, nodding her head in Laurie’s direction who was in the middle of whispering something to her companion.

“Is-Is he her..y’know?” Claudette squeaked out, feeling a little embarrassed and scandalized to ask, Feng giggled and Claudette jabbed her in the ribs to refocus her, “Feng!”

“Her brother-he’s her Brother Michael!” Feng got out through restrained giggles, Claudette shushed her aggressively, not wanting to have her curiosity in the newbloods exposed. 

Too late. Laurie’s eyes were on her, as were her brother’s, Claudette swallows thickly, the back of her neck prickling with embarrassed heat. Michael’s eyes were covered by his dirty blonde bangs that hung down to his nose but a single piercing eye peeped out to look at her. His face remained placid and unemotional, eyes flicking back down to the ground after he’d taken a peek at her. Laurie was saying something to her about her brother being “shy” but Claudette couldn’t keep her eyes off of the scarred fidgeting fingers of the newcomer. Her eyes roved over his hunched body in the flickering light of the fire. He was undoubtedly muscular, he had to be at least a foot taller than her by her rough estimate, the realization making her stomach flutter in a strange way. 

~0~

Michael Audrey Myers, twenty-one years old and six-feet-and-eight-inches of solid muscle.   
He would’ve been the perfect plaything for The Entity to turn into a killer, and yet he was a survivor, he and his younger sister Laurie. When he’d first woken up in the strange forest, panic had gripped him as it never had before. The last thing he could remember was closing up the shop for the night. He was supposed to pick Laurie up from her friend Lynda’s house.. He remembered pulling out of the driveway and a hazy feeling in his head and nothing after that.   
It took what felt like hours of him frantically trampling his way through the woods for him to find Laurie. He’d felt so lost, getting turned around easily in the maze of dead trees, his only companions the sound of crunching leaves underfoot and howling wind. He had gotten lost like this before as a little boy and while that was scary, on account that he couldn’t shout for help, this new situation he found himself in felt so much worse. The air was heavy with a suffocating, sinister energy that weighed him down to the point he nearly collapsed.It was a miracle that he finally stumbled upon Laurie who was similarly worried sick about him, 

“Where are we, do you know what’s going on?” he’d signed to her, hands still a little shaky.

“I don’t know but I saw a light up ahead it could be a campsite,” She replied, hands moving in tandem, slower than usual so Michael could read better in the dark.

Laurie took his huge hand in her own, pulling him along a clear path until they reached the clearing where the fire seemed to be emitting from. The faces around the fire looked haunted and hollow, sorrowful in the harsh shadows from the campfire,

“You two kids must be new.” An old bearded man gruffed.

~0~

In short order Michael and Laurie proved themselves adept in evading whatever The Entity threw at them in their own ways. Laurie was amazing at finding ways to hide from Killers and to safely unhook her fellow survivors in the trails. Claudette felt a safe kinship with the girl, she was so unlike herself, a confident survivalist and not a shy wallflower. Whenever she knew that Laurie was in a trial with her Claudette knew that there would be a good chance that she would make it out alive. Where she felt an ease with conversing with Laurie, Michael was different. He hardly made a sound, ever. At first it kind of worried Claudette, did he hate her or something?

Michael seemed to shy away from forming any kind of close friendship with the others, sticking almost too close to his little sister. He never spoke up around the campfire to her, though Claudette could always feel his furtive glance locked onto her when she was nearby. 

Once when they were alone, the others away in trials of their own, Claudette finally found her courage to speak up and ask,

“Michael..why don’t you uh-ta-talk..?” Her voice came out high and a little hesitant, when Michael’s eyes snapped up to meet hers, curious and cold in the emotionless mask of his face she was quick to try and correct her line of questioning,

“I-I mea-mean that’s not a bad thing! I was just-uhm-just-wondering is all, if I said something to offend you or-” 

Michael cut off her babbling with a quick pat on her arm, drawing her attention away from her hands in her lap. She’d hung her head and stared at her fidgeting hands to try and alleviate the nervousness she felt under Michael’s piercing gaze but now she was right back under it.

He pointed a finger at himself, right in the center of his chest, after a pause he pulled the hand into a tight fist under his throat. Claudette was a little lost at first, Michael seemed to read the hesitance and confusion on her face because he did it a few more times before it hit her,

“I’m Mute.” 

He was signing and she hadn’t even noticed. Mentally she was slapping herself for missing it but released a startled giggle when she finally put it together.

“I uh-I sign too!..A little” She said, nibbling her lip as she ran through the limited catalogue of gestures she remembered from her year in college. Perking up a little she straddled the log she was sitting on to better face MIchael as she held up her hands. His eyes lit up a little, a barely there smirk on his lips. 

Her movements weren’t as practiced as his, and she had to keep pausing to remember if she was doing the right gesture before she finally got out,

“My name is Claudette,”

Michael didn’t correct her whenever she paused, more lost in the how the glow of the fire softened her already angelic features. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking of how cute she was when she was trying to remember how to finger spell, her brows knit in concentration and her lip worried between her teeth. He gave her a thumbs-up for her efforts which caused her face to light up in a smile, making his heart stutter in his chest. He continued slowly so she could follow, without Laurie around as a go-between he was used to slowing down his signing so that people could follow easier,

“You sign well. I was just too shy to talk earlier. I’m sorry.”

Claudette smiled shyly, fingers tugging at her sleeves when Michael complemented her. So he didn’t hate her after all, he was just shy and couldn’t speak? For once Claudette was happy no one was around to see them alone together. The trepidation and uneasiness that she felt around Michael before was melting away now under the roaring heat of the fire, replaced with a strange feeling of understanding. Something mutual and silent between the two of them.  
It was odd to think of a hulking giant like Michael as being a shy man, in her mind shyness was reserved for the meek like her, not people who could stand up to others like Michael could.

They sat in silence, the only sounds from the fire and of Michael’s deep measured breaths. Subconsciously Claudette shifted herself closer to Michael’s huge body when a frosty wind bit through her thin clothes. His body radiated heat, she couldn’t help herself from trembling just a little at being knee to knee with him. She wasn’t used to men, if Michael noticed her tremor he said nothing, just keep his eyes on the fire, secretly stealing peeks at Claudette out of the corner of his eye. He could feel her smaller body beside him, an odd emotion welling in him, something similar to when he’d held Laurie as a baby for the first time, protectiveness. But it was a different feeling with Laurie, this new feeling for Claudette was much more..tender. It scared Michael a little, to have these feelings arise in him, but even in his hesitation one message rang clear in his head, 

I have to keep her safe. No matter what I do I have to keep her safe. 

It wasn’t long until The Entity tested the strength of Michael’s commitment.

~0~

The first trial that Claudette and Michael had been sent into was within the frigid halls of Lerys Memorial Institute. The chill was brutal for Claudette who had the misfortune of being put in an ill-suited outfit by The Entity. Instead of something to keep the cold air off of her skin she was left with a thin dress that barely reached her knees and a pair of threadbare socks that did nothing to warm her freezing legs. Still she soldiered on through the trial best she could, ducking behind rows of lobby seating and creeping alone down hallways to each generator. Along the way she came across Meg and Dwight plugging away at the generators, both of whom had said Michael was busy “distracting” Legion. Claudette could feel her blood run cold at the realization of just who Michael was up against. She tried to brush the feeling off, keeping her head in her work, rationalizing against the tiny, worrying voice in her head,

‘He’s fine

He’s fine he’s built like a goddamn dump truck.

He’s not stupid, this isn’t his first time.’

Were the mantras that ran through her head over and over again as she tried to focus on crossed wires and correctly reassembling generator parts. It worked for a few moments, only to have the creeping anxiety that never left her to shout back defiantly,

‘If he gets hurt it’ll be your fault, he’s doing it to protect all of you.’

“Two gens down, three to go..” Claudette whispered to herself, biting down on her tongue she set out as quickly she could while keeping her footfalls light as to not draw attention as she crossed the glowing orange grate at the heart of the Treatment Theater. Electricity popped and fizzled all around her, not at all helping her frazzled nerves. It was bad enough that she didn’t even notice that she was in the middle of Michael's way until she bumped right into him. Strong arms snapped around her, keeping her upright. The shock set her nerves on edge, heart leaping into her throat at the fear that she had walked directly into the killer. 

Michael’s wide blue eyes met her own, fear was etched into the strong contours of his face. Claudette opened her mouth to speak, trying to adjust her glasses that had been knocked out of alignment when they bumped into each other. Whatever question she had on the tip of her tongue died as the outline of a familiar round mask came into view. 

Legion

The sloppy, blood-smeared grin of the crude mask loomed over the shape of Michael’s bicep. Fear seized Claudette’s veins, freezing her in place in Michael’s arms, the movement of Frank lurching towards the pair playing out in slow motion. It was almost too late when she snapped out of it,

“Michael!” 

Frank’s knife sunk into the meat of Michael’s shoulder before he could move out of the way. He didn’t even scream, something that would’ve surprised Claudette if she weren’t the one screaming her head off. All that left Michael’s lips was a high grunt of exertion as he tossed Claudette over a windowsill into an adjacent room, falling against it as Frank stabbed him in the back again. Claudette could hardly move, paralyzed by fear,the only thing she could focus on were the glints of Michael’s eyes through the curtain of his bangs. His mouth was set in a tight line, his brow furrow as he forced himself into a standing position. Claudette couldn’t believe her eyes, didn’t want to believe her eyes, that Michael was rising up of his own volition against a killer. Against an agent of The Entity with the full intent to maim the scrawny mask-wearing teen or die trying.

All so she could get away..

Tears pricked at her eyes at the tiny glance Michael sent her way as he jerked his head in the opposite direction of him, an obvious sign telling her to run. She obeyed, even though her heart was screaming at her to find some kind of way to stop the inevitable. Scrambling to her feet she took off in a breakneck sprint to the other side of the treatment theater, tears stinging in her eyes and heart weighing like lead in her chest. The sounds of a vicious scuffle rang in her ears as she ran.

~0~

Michael knew that this wouldn’t end well for him. He’d struggled against killer’s before and it had only resulted in The Entity punishing him and ending with him hooked, but he had to try. If there was a chance that his scuffle with Legion could give the others a chance to escape he was willing to take it. 

If he were being honest this was all for Claudette, sweet, shy Claudette that tugged at his heart like no one ever had. When they’d bumped into each other earlier he felt an ache in his chest that was almost painful when he realized that she’d mistaken him for someone else. He was used to people looking at him like a monster, recoiling away from him afraid he’d hurt them.. It was second nature for him to be feared and it had never bothered him before but seeing that look in her eyes almost destroyed him. 

‘I want to protect her! I don’t want her to be afraid!’

Frank was laughing as Michael struggled to stand, probably gloating over what fine prey he had caught himself. Michael couldn’t hear him speaking, only the rapid rushing of blood in his ears. His vision was getting blurrier, the brat must’ve hit him harder than he realized as he could taste a familiar copper ting at the back of his throat, his breath growing ragged and labored. Still he stood as an obstacle in Legion’s path to vault the window and continue on after a fleeing Claudette. Again he went to slash at Michael’s front, only to shout in surprise as Michael caught his knife wielding hand by the wrist. Frank twisted savagely in the other man’s grip, cursing and spitting as he swung a closed fist into the side of Michael’s face. The hit connected but it didn’t stun Michael for long who responded by shoving the other down to the hard grating in the center of the treatment theater. 

Legion again sprung to his feet, knife aiming instead for Michael’s gut. Michael dodged out of the way, earning a light slash across the belly as he backed up fully into the window, focussed on blocking it. Frank was obviously losing his temper with his would-be prey,

“Get out of my way you stupid son of a bitch!” He spat angrily, lunging at an already weakened Michael, knocking him through the flimsy wall behind and sinking his knife to the hilt into his chest. Dark spots were dancing in Michael’s vision but he still had to keep fighting, he wouldn’t let this be the end,

‘I have to buy them- her - time’ 

He could feel the strength being sapped from him as Frank sealed his hands around Michael’s neck but he had to do something. With what little strength he could muster Michael bucked his hips, knocking Legion out of the mount so he could get out from under him. Even with the knife in his chest Michael found the will to rip the jagged blade out. Legion lunged again, ready to kill Michael only to feel the sharp sensation of a knife in his gut. If he had a sense of humor he would’ve laughed. Michael had managed to stab the killer with his own knife, right in the gut.

If Frank had been weaker it would’ve toppled him but The Entity kept him on his feet, a savage rage twisting through his veins. Michael had collapsed again, seemingly for good this time. It would be easy to drag him to the nearest hook but he had other plans. He’d seen the way Michael looked at the girl, how he looked at her all soft and sappy, it was enough to make the boy want to hurl. Rolling over Michael onto his back he leveled the blade of a hunting knife against the surface of his face, intent on carving up his pretty boy visage and leaving him unrecognizable to the others. Michael’s eyes were barely open as Frank started to carve long slices into his skin. Too weak to move the only thing on his mind was the faint hope the others had escaped. That even if he perished she would be okay..

~0~

Claudette ran until she could see the vague outline of Meg’s crouching body at the very edge of the entrance of the hospital. Her feet skidding on the half-melted snow, tripping and skinning her knees on the concrete. She would’ve said something but all that came out of her mouth where a few ragged pants as she attempted to pick herself up off of the floor,

“Where is he.” Meg asked in an urgent whisper, yanking her into a standing position, “Where’s Michael.”

She couldn’t answer, choking on her tongue trying to explain herself. When she finally got out,

“Legion got hi-him he told me to go-I-” 

Meg’s eyes glazed over with a familiar hollow fear of many trials gone by. Claudette was practically hyperventilating in her arms, Dwight having already fled through the open exit gates. It was already too late for Michael, that much Meg knew, that idiot had gone and distracted the killer in order for Claudette to make her grand escape. Somewhere in the dark, cold halls of the hospital the girls heard the sound of a harsh, forceful exhalation. 

A scream. 

Michael.

Claudette’s crying quieted to a muffled sob, knowing that Legion had to be close and they had no choice but to run. When Meg yanked her along toward the exit gate, snow crunching under their feet , she didn’t resist. A profound numbness settled into her core, something she hadn’t felt in years. Looking over Meg’s shoulder she was sure she could see the silhouette of Frank’s twisted mask, it’s smile looking a little more sinister, more smug. 

~0~

Claudette sat silently at the fire, staring into its crackling depth. Laurie was beside her, rubbing her shoulder and trying to coax a story out of her. She’d heard the modified version from Meg but wanted the whole story. It was highly unusual to hear that her brother was acting violently, the part about him throwing Claudette over the wall was also a little strange. It wasn’t often that Michael was ever protective of anyone other than herself so she was understandably surprised.  
Before Laurie could get anything out of her she could hear David cry out,

“He’s back!” 

Her eyes snapped up, as did Claudette’s just in time to see her giant brother stumble into camp. He was holding one hand up to his face and Laurie felt her stomach curl in on itself when she saw the damage that Legion had done to her brother. Michael’s dirty blonde hair was matted with blood all around his face, the hand against his face still dripping as he inched forward. His arms were covered in defensive wounds and he walked with a heavy limp. 

Before she could react Claudette had leapt out of her seat and ran to Michael’s side. She supported his weight on her smaller frame as if it were nothing, helping him to lay down by the fireside. Laurie was surprised to say the least and made a mental note to ask Claudette what had really transpired between her and her brother to have her jumping to his side in his time of need. The others had lost interest pretty quickly, though she could see worry straining their faces in the fire light, this evidently was not normal. 

~0~

Claudette had to blink several times to keep the tears from blurring her vision as she leaned over Michael. His breathing seemed normal, a little shallow but going strong. When she skimmed her fingers over his sternum she was happy to find his heart beating rapidly under her touch. Reaching behind one of the logs around the fire Claudette yanked out her beat up old med kit. Unzipping it she began digging through its contents, Michael was making a strange moaning noise so she turned her attention back to him. He was trying to sit up, still clutching the side of his face but very alert all of a sudden. 

“Michael? Michael lay down for me you're hurt.” Claudette softly chided, “It’s okay I’m right here.”

Even as she gingerly leaned him back into a lying position his free hand was moving, fingerspelling she recognized. Though his movements were a little shaky she got the message,

“Safe?”

He was asking if she was safe. Tearfully she nodded, her voice a little choked up,

“Yes Michael I’m okay. Just let me take care of you.” 

He seemed to relent then, relaxing into the dry leaves under him. Claudette busied herself getting all of the dressings, poultices and tinctures that she needed. Trying to distract herself from Michael’s rhythmic breathing and the fact that it was the only sound in the whole woods. They were a little away from the campfire, close enough that Claudette could see by the firelight but far enough to offer an iota of privacy for her to work. 

Leaning down she gently pried his hands away from his face, wincing when she did. It was an ugly sight for sure, poor Michael. His face was covered in shallow slices from what looked like a hunting knife of some kind, the blood from which was matting up his bangs. His right eye seemed to have taken the worst of the damage, a huge gouging gash cutting right through it from his forehead to the corner of his mouth. Claudette almost felt like crying, he had gone through all of this, having his face mutilated, being stabbed and his arms cut to ribbons, all to keep her safe. 

The bruises from when he’d tossed her through the windowsill still hurt when her clothes brushed against them but it must’ve been nothing compared to what Michael was feeling. She tried to repress her sniffles as she got to work, washing Michael’s deeper wounds with antiseptic and rubbing yarrow poultice on the smaller cuts. She hummed as she worked, it was a tuneless little melody that she remembered from when she was little. Michael seemed to like it because he stopped wincing whenever Claudette touched him, either he was calmed or he had just stopped feeling it. Whichever it was Claudette hoped that he at least wasn’t hurting from what she was doing to him.

Once his arms were wrapped in gauze it was time for the next step. Claudette knelt at his side, watching his chest rise and fall, lightly she touching his shoulder, whispering,

“Michael could you take your shirt off for me? I need to check on your chest and back,”

He did as he was told with a little bit of difficulty, stripping his dark t-shirt off to reveal his battered torso. Claudette was glad for the dark because the fact that her composure was slipping when she caught a glimpse of his body. Michael had looked well-built when he was clothed but there was nothing to hide him now. His body was built from years of back breaking work that had made him the man that was in front of her.

Claudette scooted closer, gingerly dapping a rag soaked in antiseptic on the hole that was through his pectoral muscles. She recognized it as a wound from where the sacrificial hook had pierced through him, tears were welling up in her eyes that she couldn’t stop. Working through her tears she packed the wounds on his chest and back with more Yarrow and comfrey before wrapping the whole thing. With this task done the only thing that was left was to patch up Michael’s face. 

Taking his face in her hands Claudette tilted her toward him, she tried to keep the pressure of her fingers light to avoid hurting him. The look in his eye could’ve killed her, he looked so forlorn.

“Michael..” She sighed, stroking her fingers over the high plains of his cheekbones, “Oh Michael..you we-were so brave for me..keeping me safe.” 

She leans her face toward Michaels, maybe a little too closely because Michael flinched away. It stung her heart just a little to have him duck his head away out of her grip. She thought that there was a semblance of closeness between them after what he’d done for her but maybe it was conditional. In the heat of the moment she’d done similar for others.

Ducking her head she returned to her poultices and wound wraps as she attempted to finish the job in front of her as quickly as possible. The quicker she got this done the sooner Michael could rest, and the sooner she could flee from the horrible embarrassed blush crawling up the back of her neck

~0~

When Michael had first stumbled into camp after his trial he was shocked to see that Claudette was the first to jump to his side. He knew that the others didn’t like him very much, they were suspicious of his lack of speaking and unnerved by his stature. Well, he thought that they were suspicious of him. The others never said anything out loud but he could tell that they didn’t trust him and maybe never would. They trusted Laurie and protected her in trials and he guessed he could force himself into accepting that as enough. 

That was until that time around the fire with Claudette..when she’d introduced herself in sign. She had been so excited when he recognized her efforts, her laugh sounding like the ringing of little bells, her eyes were so bright, so vibrant. It had shocked him when he saw her run from one end of the camp to meet him, her face was twisted up in concern, in worry. He locked eyes with Laurie whose face was an unreadable mix of confusion and shock.

Claudette was so small, so fragile, and yet she shouldered his weight like it was nothing. Her tiny warm body was pressed up to him, tucked into his side. If Michael were honest with himself it made him feel a strange aching tingle curl in his lower abdomen, a hot itch in his veins. It was definitely something to do with wanting to be..close to someone, close to her more specifically.   
She’s still wearing the dress from before, from when he smacked into her at Lehry’s, before he had forced her to run from Legion.

It was probably meant for warmer weather, the cherry red cotton gauzy and lined in white lace. The hem barely skimmed her mid thigh, he felt bad for peeking at her legs but he couldn’t help it, they looked so soft to the touch as she knelt at his side. All he could hear was the sound of blood thundering in his ears as she leaned over him. The white lace seemed to flutter with every breath she took, the spaghetti straps of the dress left nothing to the imagination. He was having trouble focusing when the skin of her shoulders, collarbones and chest were visible. 

He did as he was asked, disrobing when she gently asked, he hoped that in the dark she couldn’t see the bright pink flush that was spreading all over his chest. Her hands were so small, so soft as they padded over his skin, diligently spreading bitter smelling poultice on his wounds. In the dark Michael felt his breathing slowing down as Claudette worked, lulled by her soft humming voice, almost like a lullaby. He had asked earlier but this was how he knew that she was safe, that she was at ease with him, letting down her guard so easily. Normally people letting their guard down around Michael had ended poorly for them but Claudette was different, she was special.

Her hands laid featherlight touches over his wounded cheeks and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Tears were shining in her eyes, she looked weary and exhausted, a frown tugging at her lips. If he were a stronger man Michael would’ve kissed her right then, the way he ought to to make her smile again. With his other eye useless he could only forlornly stare at her from his good one, hoping that he didn’t look too much like a kicked puppy as she cooed to him. She was closer now than before and his palms were sweaty with his nervousness. It felt as though her body was radiating heat into his. Her folded knees pressed against his hip, that hot itching feeling returned in a powerful surge when he cast his traitorous eye down the neckline of her dress. 

Oh God Oh Christ

Something all too familiar throbbed in his groin and he yanked himself away from Claudette, from her soft words of praise and the softness of her skin. He felt dirty, ashamed, disgusted that he let something physical get in the way. He couldn’t meet her eyes as she finished working on his face, not even flinching as she swabbed stinging antiseptic into his deeper wounds. He knew they would scar, and that his bad eye would never recover. But he hoped that when she looked at his scars that she would still say the same thing she’d said when she held his face in her hands. She was proud of him, that she was happy he was brave and protected her.  
As he laid back down on the bed of leaves he knew he’d have more than enough chances to prove his worth to Claudette, to keep protecting her.

~0~

Time was no object for The Entity, it changed its playthings appearances and conditions at its own whims. This was something that Claudette and the others had grown accustomed to. She didn’t bat an eye if she ended up in different clothes or with different hair than her last trial, which was what ended up happening this time. In fact it was a primitive way for her to keep track of the passage of what she could approximate as “time” in the deep hellish fog. It had taken four appearance changes and about as many trials for Michael’s wounds to fully heal. In that time neither of them had had to go against Legion and Claudette was secretly grateful for it. 

This time around this was with Michael, Feng and David. The others had changed very little, though Michael now sported a milky white eye and his head was now covered in a faded red cap. He still wore his same coveralls that she had met him in, unzipped with the sleeves tied around his waist. Though this time his plan t-shirt had been replaced with a tight white tank top that rose up on his stomach when he moved. She tried to keep herself from staring but it was hard. In the back of her mind she justified her peeking at the muscles of Michael’s back as just trying to make sure his wounds had healed..

She herself had changed drastically, her hair was now swept back from her eyes and twisted into a high bun of braids at the top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a pair of overalls that ended in knee-length shorts that were scuffed with mud. Oddly enough she felt a certain comfort in this outfit, she was covered and decently warm. An undershirt kept her warm with long sleeves while a flannel button up provided a layer between the shirt and corduroy. It was something she would’ve worn back home while working in her garden. The micromemory sparked a bitter coldness in Claudette as she attempted to focus on creeping toward the generator. The middle of a trial was no place for fond memories, she had to focus on surviving.

The dark green of the corduroy made it easy for her to blend into the bleak landscape of Coldwind farm. Silently she crept through the underbrush, feeling remarkably like both a predator and the prey. The flickering floodlights above the generator gave away its position to her and she broke from the tall grass to creep toward it. It was surrounded in a ring of hale bales and oil barrels, an undropped pallet wedged up between two barrels. Squeezing between two bales she saw Feng’s dark head of hair pop up from the other side of the generator. 

“Claudie-!” The other girl hissed, eyes scanning behind her for a moment, “Be careful I think I saw the killer just a second ago.”

Claudette hunched down against the generator, popping open the side panel and digging through the clump of wires as quietly as she could. It had taken practice but she had gotten good at not making noise while working. She tried to keep her breathing calm, even as a chill creeped up her spine. The feeling sunk its claws into Claudette, making her muscles lock up as cold numbness gripped her, her rabitting heartbeat only worsening as the feeling grew. It felt as though a frightening shroud had enveloped the both of them, dampening their senses and leaving them vulnerable to the grasp of an unseen predator. She could see Feng shivering even though the both of them were sweating terribly. A strange charge was crackling in the air as Claudette worked, it left her uncomfortably hot under the collar as she attempted to focus. 

Her eyes flicked up over the edge of the generator, catching a minute, bizarre shimmer out of the corner of her eye. The shimmer was the only warning she had before the shroud rippled and dissipated, revealing the ghastly agape mask that was all too familiar,

Ghostface

Danny moved quickly, like a floating spectre with that damned mask of his. He was going straight for Feng, who had yet to notice his grand reveal. Claudette leapt to her feet, rounding the generators in seconds and yanking Feng upright by the arm. The other girl shouted in alarm, confused at the abrupt way Claudette had grabbed her but quickly caught on when she peeked behind her. Danny had reached them by then, striking out with the silver blur of his knife. The blade sunk hollowly into the metal of the generator, causing sparks to pour out in a fountain of light. Claudette could hear the sound of the knife being removed, the sharp shunk and another whoosh as the blade sang toward her. She dodged barely, the sharp edge nicking her arm painfully. In the scuffle she’d let go of Feng who she heard running away from her.

The smell of cheap cologne and burnt electronic parts was overpowering and Claudette stumbled in the dark. She could feel Danny right behind her, only feet away, her heartbeat pulsed behind her eyes at the revelation. The oppressive terrifying aura that hung over her was like all the other killers she’d encountered before, making her desperation to escape grow. Stumbling through the bushes Claudette attempted to pull open the doors of a locker, only to feel a large hand clamped over her shoulder. Ghostface’s grip only tightened as she screamed in surprise as she was dragged away from what little salvation the locker could’ve provided. He threw her to the ground, pouncing on top of her. The shining point of the knife glimmering above her, inches away from her. 

Ghostface had her pinned by the collar of her shirt, the leather of his gloves hissing as he tightened his hold. Still she rolled and struggled, legs kicking and her hands pressed into the man’s chest as she attempted to get out from under her. Claudette knew that there was little chance of her being able to get away from Danny, he was bigger than her, and stronger too. She could feel her arms buckling as Ghostface bore his weight down on her, the knife point getting closer and closer to her chest. He shoved harder and her elbows finally gave out under the weight, the knife sinking into the space between her shoulder and collarbones.

Her pained yowling was underscored by the sound of Ghostface’s cackling, his weight pinning her down and leaving her no room to kick out. His knife again bit into her flesh, this time into her arm as he slashed at her, his aim spoiled with all of her struggling, 

“Quit wiggling goddamnit-!” He yelled, the tip of his knife piercing her soft stomach, “Your little chickenshit boyfriend isn’t here to save you this time.”

Warm, fresh blood stained the fabric of her overalls, a sharp pain blooming from the point where the cold steel met her skin. Her heartbeat pulsed between her fingers and she could feel her breath quickening. Again Ghostface stabbed her in the stomach, slightly higher up toward her chest, his own breath deepening in his excitement, almost like he was enjoying the act. Claudette could hear the broken whimper in her own throat, sounding so foreign and strange.   
Her glossy eyes scanned the bushes, silently hoping for some kind of salvation. Maybe Feng would come back for her, or David..or

Michael.  
The promise of a savior coming to her aid renewed Claudette’s efforts to escape, her thrashing turning even more violent. Even if she was smaller than him, weaker than him, there had to be a way for her to get away. Danny’s hand tightened around her throat in an attempt to cut off her airflow and nix her attempt but Claudette’s elbow jabbed into his side, causing him to release his grip with a shout. With him stunned for a brief second she took the opportunity presented to her. Pulling out the knife embedded in her torso and sticking Danny with his own knife in his shoulder. Wiggling out from under the mount Ghostface had on her Claudette struggled to her feet, standing shakily for a second before taking off into the cornfield. Behind her she could hear Danny’s enraged screaming for her to “Get Back Here” while she limped deeper into the field, praying that she’d be able to outpace him. 

~0~

Michael fidgeted uneasily, his large body unfit for the task of sneaking through the cornfields. He couldn’t see anything out of the eye that Legion had stabbed him in, it put him on edge. The feeling of only having half his field of vision left him feeling dreadfully vulnerable. It was his first trial back from his incident with Legion and the jitters were yet to leave him, this time was even worse than the first trial he’d participated in. Out of the corner of his good eye he saw a fast moving form coming straight for him. Instantly his hackles raised up, ready to run or deck the pathetic would-be killer before it could get to anyone else. He turned in the corn stalks, standing to his full height to better see the roving shape. It wasn’t a killer at all, it was Feng Min.

Her bright, scared eyes met Michael’s and she choked on her words,

“Claudie-! She’s-” She paused to pant, her frantic eyes roving all over the field, searching. 

Michael gripped the young girls arms hard enough to bruise, his face darkening. She wiggled briefly in his grip, the panic on her features was palpable as she kept twisting and searching for an invisible foe. He shook her, hard enough that her teeth clacked together and Feng snapped her eyes to his face, her hands scrubbing over her mouth as she tried to calm herself enough to speak. 

“It’s Ghostface we ha-have to get out of here Michael-” She ground out, trying to keep her voice down. 

He felt his blood run cold. He’d heard the gossip around the fire about Ghostface and the little prick’s penchant for unrestrained cruelty, how he’d liked to drag out and memorialize his executions. Michael had faced him before, narrowly dodging the clip point of his tactical knife as he ducked and vaulted over window sills to get away. While he knew that Claudette was smart, that she could handle herself just fine because she’d been at this longer than he, he still worried. His heart still lurched in his chest at the mention that Claudette was in danger of being hurt, being killed. He wanted to repair her for how she’d helped him lick his wounds before.  
Loud shrieking reached his ears and Feng finally ripped herself out of arms, sprinting away. Her frantic panting breaths disappearing into the soundscape of the farm. The scream had to have been Claudette, she sounded scared, in pain, Michael was moving before he could think. He trampled over the corn stalks that Feng had already flattened, eager to follow the messy trail she’d left, praying that he could get to Claudette before it was too late for her. His heart pounded almost painfully against his ribs and the fear for her safety had made everything sharper. His senses honed in on any tiny detail that could lead him back to Claudette, the world around him was darker, every sound awfully bright and clear. He heard her scream again, as well as the sound of a loud, wheezy cackle that stopped him dead in his tracks.

The dark cloaked sillhoute of Ghostface floated like some kind of demented spectre over the curled up body of Claudette. Michael could see the shallow pace of her chest rising and falling, as well as the sound of her pained, frightened breathing. Her dark eyes glinted in the dark as she looked over to him, her mouth moving silently. She was mouthing the shape of his name, her face etched with confusion, pain, worry and something unreadable Michael couldn’t place. He was sure he looked scary, he always looked scary but he tried to soften his features for the sake of Claudette. He hoped it had worked because whatever soft tender feelings had welled up   
evaporated when he looked up into the pale mask of her attacker. His face darkened, teeth bared as if they were fangs as he stalked toward the would-be killer. He noticed that Ghostface backed away a half step, his knife drawn to his side, tenseness rolled off of his smaller frame in waves. Michael found himself quite enjoying the fact that Ghostface had his guard up, 

“What the hell do you want you big son of a bitch?” The other man gritted out, having to tilt his head up in order to look at all of Michael’s massive frame. Michael’s boots crunched the dry earth as he stomped forward, his shoulders fidgeting as hot chuffs of angry breath left his twisted lips. 

~0~

Claudette could barely feel herself breathing when she finally locked eyes on Michael, she could see the hurt on his face. He tensed up as if he was finally processing her situation, something furious and almost feral darkening his features. She was mouthing his name without speaking, her throat too raw from screaming. The way that Michael was shaking was scaring her, she’d never seen him so furious and over her? The thought made confusing feelings flutter in her wounded stomach. Her ears were still ringing from when Danny had smacked her across the face when he’d finally caught up to her from when she’d first ran away from him. His jeers were still turning over and over in her head in time with the vicious pulsing behind her eyes,

“Don’t be stupid. He’s not gonna come back for you. None of them are.”

The dark eye holes of his mask seemed to suck her in, stealing any light, any hope she had left. Danny’s voice was a high, almost whiny trill with his giddiness to tear down any kind of comfort she had left. His hands had squeezed around her throat, tight enough that she was sure the bones in her neck groaned under the strain. Tears pricked at her eyes, dark spots dancing in her vision as Danny kept squeezing. It would’ve been an odd way to die but Claudette was sure that this would be the end of her, or at least the end of her trail. A temporary reprieve from The Entity’s sick game. Her strength was failing her at that point, her struggles weakening in their intensity. She had resigned herself to this being her end, but that was before Michael had appeared. Looking like some kind of angelic savior in her fuzzy vision, his blonde hair like a shimmering ethereal halo.

Her angel stomped toward her and she cringed, knowing what would come next.It was hard to see exactly what he was doing but she could definitely hear the sounds of Danny choking. Michael’s hands were tight around the smaller man’s throat, intended on strangling him to death for the slight of hurting her. She rolled herself onto her stomach, wincing at the pressure on her oozing wound. It stung terribly to drag herself through the dirt, the mud turning to bloody sludge that clung to her forearms and under her chin. Inch by painful inch Claudette dragged her battered, bruised body deeper into the cornfield. Maybe she could get far enough away to pull herself into a locker and try to mend herself well enough to escape the trial or find the others. 

The sounds of the vicious beatdown occurring behind her rang in her ears, sounding very much like she was underwater. It sounded like Michael was trying to murder Danny. The fact that he was doing this for her, for the second time in a row made her shiver. Michael’s more volatile side only ever really seemed to crop up whenever she was in danger. Part of her worried that she awoke something in him that made him violent, but another part made her feel special in a strange way. That she was the one he was willing to do something as dangerous as fight back against a killer, that she awoke some dormant protective instinct in him. Her thoughts drifted back to the situation at hand, she had lost track of herself and the sounds of fighting had died down. The only thing she could hear now was her own rapid heartbeat and pained breathing. 

The dried corn stalks pricked painfully against her palms and cheeks as she dragged herself along, almost ripping them out of the ground in her haste to get away. She knew that her progress was minimal and that her original plan to escape was quickly fading from the realm of possibility. It wouldn’t hurt to take a rest would it? Dropping her head down into the crook of her arm Claudette let her breaths slow down to try and conserve what little energy she had left, trying to rest in what little cover the cornfield provided for her. She had almost dozed off, eyes closed and body shutting off the stabbing pain, before she was abruptly roused into wakefulness. 

A large hand was splayed over her back, causing her to snap out of her restful state, already ready to struggle away. The hand was joined by another one that cupped her shoulder stopping her struggles. Claudette whines as the hand presses into the still bleeding scrapes on her shoulder and chest. The grip on her was strong enough that she couldn’t wiggle away, causing her to panic, her breath growing heavy and wheezing. The strain of it was making her feel dizzy again but just as she was about to scream a strange noise caught her off guard.

A Moan. Followed by the sound of an exhalation hissing through clenched teeth.

“Michael?” 

Her angel had returned to her, his face pained and drawn into a concerned expression. He flipped Claudette onto her back and knelt over her. A soft worried moaning noise rumbled in his chest as his large hands cupped the sides of her face, not unlike what she had done for him. Claudette didn’t know if it was the blood loss making her hallucinate, but Michael seemed to look especially gorgeous, his face fully visible and wreathed in the tall forms of the corn stalks. His hand drifted down from her face, palm hesitantly touching her stomach wound, his worried face only deepens when he sees the red that stains his palm when he pulls back. His red-slicked hand moves slowly, spelling out a simple word:

“Carry,” 

Claudette can’t find the strength to shake her head yes, the best she can manage is to raise her fist and move it in a quick forward roll:

“Yes”

Michael’s hands pulled her as gently as he could into his arms. Gently he cradled Claudette by the back of her neck and under her knees bridal style. A dizzying woosh of blood rushed in her ears as he lifted her like she weighed nothing. He paused, thinking that he’d hurt her but a weak pat from her chest seemed to placate him. Quickly the two of them moved through the field and Claudette felt her eyes fall closed again, the heat of Michael’s large body strangely comforting in the situation the two of them had found themselves in. 

~0~

She was so small. So warm in his arms that he thought that he was dreaming it when she let him pull her against his chest. Though it might’ve just been the blood loss from when that bastard had attacked her earlier. He’d seen red the second that he had locked eyes on him, wanting to tear the little shit to shreds for touching her. It was crazy he knew, to be so fiercely protective, possessive, of her. It was just that Claudette did something strange to him, made him feel things he’d never felt for another person in all his life. He must’ve been going crazy, or crazier if those kids back home were right with all the jeering and name calling they’d done to him growing up. Claudette would’ve never done that to him, she would’ve been nice to him, he’s sure of that. Her breath came in soft puffs that calm his ragged nerves, he needed it after what he’d done to Ghostface. 

It had been easy to overpower the smaller man at first, Michael’s bulk was more than enough to topple him and gain an advantage. His hands had snapped around Danny’s neck, his grip was so unflinching he didn't blink when Danny stabbed him in the ribs. The knife had sunk to the hilt in the wall of Michaels chest, blood staining his wife beater. He couldn't have cared less, the only thing in his head was that he wanted to pummel the stupid brat until he was a bloody pulp. He lifted Danny off the ground until the others boots were dangling, his feet kicking. Trying to aim for his shins, his crotch, anything. Michael only raised him up higher, squeezing tighter, the little sliver of pale skin on the other man’s neck turning red. Unfortunately for Michael, the change in altitude made it easy for Danny to land a lucky kick to the crotch.

The pain momentarily stunning him Michael’s grip loosened, dropping Ghostface in the process. It only took a few moments for Michael to regain his composure, quicker than Danny, who he kicked sharply in the ribs. He felt his ribs straining under the blow of his steel toed boots, his wet hacking cough ringing out in the still air. The sound of his struggling made something hot tingle under Michael’s collar, he was quite enjoying himself at this point. The savage anger inside of him was raging, accompanied by a sick pleasure to hurt someone who he, in his mind, deserved such treatment. Again he kicked Danny in the midsection, hearing a satisfying crack followed by a string of rich profanity pouring out of the man’s mouth. 

A red mist was clouding Michael’s vision, all he wanted was for Danny to stop existing right then and there. He wanted to protect Claudette from everything and everyone, when he’d first seen her, laying there broken and glassy eyed he felt himself shut down. For the first time since he was a young boy Michael felt his tenuous control over himself slip. 

He’d failed her. 

Over and over he kicked Danny in the chest and ribs, wanting to hear more wet gurgling, more bones breaking, more raw screams. His hands took to raining blows down on Ghostface, hitting wherever he could reach, it was oddly satisfying to say the least. It helped wash away a little of the anguish and rage that had overtaken him. And the sight of Danny’s mask cracked and bloody had made him feel tremendously better, the rage in him ebbing to a point where his sense seemed to return to him a little. Over the sounds of rustling corn he could faintly hear the sounds of Claudette’s breath slowing to a crawl. 

He didn’t have time to think or stop himself. He simply did what he thought he had to to keep her safe, and right then and there carrying her had seemed the best course of action. Of course Michael had asked, surprised when she answered in sign, even if her motion was weak. She was light as a feather, her head against the crook of his neck, her heart beating softly. Her hand patted his chest and a strange sense of belonging and pride swelled within him at the recognition. 

‘Yes! Yes ! I’m here to protect you! You understand now!’

The blood of the man that Michael had beaten down was mixing with his own and Claudette’s on his hands but he couldn’t care less. He hadn’t even noticed that the knife in his ribs was gone, or the substantial gush of fresh blood that was pouring down his side. He was oblivious to the weakening of his knees, or the darkening shroud that seemed to pool over the two of them. The only thought in his head that was coherent was the view of the open escape hatch only feet away. Claudette shifted in his arms, clinging to his neck, her breath balmy and frightened.

She babbled his name in broken, fragmented syllables, he tried to calm her, making soft soothing noises to get her to quiet down. It didn’t work however and Claudette’s discomfort only grew, practically writhing in his arms as she looked behind the two of them,

“Mi-hu-Michael It’s-It’s Him! Ghostface It’s him!”

Michael’s hearing was still ringing but he obeyed the frantic pointing that Claudette was doing and turned his head in surprise to see what scared her so much. It was Ghostface, limping steadily towards the two of them, his blood smeared mask bobbing in the dark. It took the rest of what was left of Michael’s composure to keep a firm hold on the woman in his arms, and to keep himself moving forward. The hatch was so close, and wide open too, it would be easy for the both of them to climb right in. Or at the very least, for Michael to lower Claudette down into the hatch to keep her safe from Danny. There had to be at least a yard or two between the two of them and the killer, with him closing the distance by the second. 

His knees nearly buckled a few times, nearly sending them both to the mud but somehow Michael kept himself upright. A sharp slashing pain cut through his lower back, evidently Ghostface had found them. He could hear Claudette shouting but couldn’t manage to make out what she was saying, his ears swimming as he tripped. She rolled out of his arms, eyes lighting up in bright, cold fear as Ghostface loomed above them. Her tiny hands curled into the stained fabric of his shirt as she dragged him, or at least attempted to, toward the open hatch.

~0~

Michael’s blue eyes were glazing over as Claudette met his gaze and panic surged in her veins. He was much too heavy for her to lift or move, even if she hadn’t been injured it would’ve been impossible. But she had to try, had to try and save him after all the times he’d saved her, after he’d cradled her and fought for her. Ghostface’s ragged, almost feral sounding breath elicited a scream from her. The terrifying presence from before had returned to a near paralyzing degree, the closeness toward her protector not helping at all. She tried her best, attempting to draw Michael’s heavy arm across her shoulder to lift and carry him but his weight dragged her down in no time. Michael’s hand locked around her wrist, his head lifting minutely to bring his eyes to level with hers, she could feel her heart breaking as he looked at her.

His eyes, one scarred beyond repair and the other sporting a fresh bruise, looked behind her to the latch that was open. She shook her head no, frantically, already connecting the dots of what he had in mind without having to hear him say anything at all. Hot tears were spilling over her cheeks without her realizing it, mixing with the blood on her face and stinging in her scrapes. Michael’s big body shifted again, his hand gently clasping her wrist as he shoved her with all the bodily force he could muster down into the darkness of the hatch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY uploading the last part of this. Thank you so much for all the love and patience <3

Staring into the campfire didn’t calm Claudette at all, her body still shook with an awful shiver despite it’s warmth. Her shoulders bowed inward, trying to make herself smaller, try to get back some semblance of safety. At some point David had draped his jacket over her but she hadn’t moved an inch, hadn’t even lifted her head to acknowledge his act of kindness. Though she was physically unscathed the emotional toll of the trial was weighing heavy on her body. Laurie stood still as a statue at the edge of the campfire, looking deep into the misty forest, hoping for a sign of her brother.

He always took the longest to come back from trials, especially ones where he’d fought back. Every time he’d come back he had taken longer and been in worse shape, it tore her up inside. Laurie was completely still at the edge of the camp, joined only by the slightly hunched figure of Bill who tried to coax her back, it didn’t work. The sight of Laurie’s heaving shoulders wrenched at Claudette’s already weary heart and she couldn’t bear to watch any longer, her teeth cutting into her closed fist. The others stayed silent out of respect for the two of them, Feng sat alongside David on the log opposite Claudette, the man’s hand hovering over her shoulder.

It was a simple gesture but one that raised a painful flash memory in Claudette, a memory of the first time that MIchael had gently touched her on the shoulder. He’d been so hesitant, so afraid to scare her off, when the two of them had bumped into each other..

Laurie’s voice broke the silence, the sound of her sprinting through the leaves rustling amongst the camp, 

“Michael?! Michael-!” 

The figures of the two siblings limped back into camp, Michael leaning heavily on his baby sister who looked ready to collapse from shock and exhaustion. Claudette watched as he sat down, his shoulders slumping and head pitched forward. No one dared to breathe, the atmosphere in the camp having shifted to frightened anticipation at the strangeness of Michael’s current condition. Laurie brushed the hair from his face, checking for his pulse and patting over his face to try and keep him from slipping into unconsciousness. 

Michael had a hard time focussing his eyes but his ears still picked up all the sounds around him. The muffled voice of his sister rang out in front of him, her soft, whispered pleas for him to stay awake. The sound mixed with another familiar voice - Claudette, who sounded pained and reserved,

“I can patch him up,”   
Laurie hesitated a beat and Michael squeezed her hand to convey what he was feeling. He was feeling too weak to sign just yet, his body felt like it was made of lead. 

“I can go with her, it’s okay,”

His sister waits for a minute, opening her mouth to say something but deciding against it she exhaled a puff of defeated breath. Patting Michael on the shoulder she helped him unsteadily up onto his feet. Claudette takes her place at his side, her hands gingerly grabbing him by the upper arm, afraid to hurt him or agitate the wounds covering his body. He was in even worse shape than the last time he’d been in a trial, so badly that he couldn’t feel his legs anymore.

Michael’s hair dangled like a limp sheet over his head, tickling Claudette’s neck as the two of them stumbled through the twisted underbrush. The sensation was coupled with the slow, steady rhythm of his breathing fanning against her clammy skin. She hated how it rose a fierce blush on her cheeks and a tight tingle in the pit of her chest. She shouldn't have been thinking about such...earthly things. It wasn’t appropriate at a time like this, but even though she chastised herself, another part of her, the softer part wanted his attention. Claudette wasn’t stupid, she hadn’t ignored the way he’d always looked at her, softer than the others.

Normally his eyes looked distant, glazed over, but when she caught his eye they lit up. Sparkling as if to say “please look at me!”, his whole face seemed to twitch and come to life, showing rare glimpses of emotion. She wasn’t used to attracting a man’s attention, she was the girl who fell into the background, blended in with all the rest. When he’d been recovering she could always feel his roving eyes on her from the shady place where he was laid up. There was never any malice in his eyes, any judgement or anger, only softness. Whenever she knelt into the little makeshift den that Jake had made for him he was always happy to see her. 

Claudette shifted herself under Michael’s arm to better support his weight as they came upon the clearing that the creek ran alongside. It was a miracle that this one place stayed constant in the ever shifting reality of The Entity, it was even untouched from the last time the two of them had been here. The little pit in the center of the camp still harbored a tiny, flickering fire and the lean-to was untouched against a thick gnarled oak. Michael let her guide him into a lying position under its thatched roof, his glassy eye snapping to look at her worried face in the dark.

“You’re always...getting yourself hurt for me..why?” She whispered, her fingertips brushing against his collarbones, she could feel his heart begin to thunder under her hands and rubbed his chest gently to try and settle him. 

Michael couldn’t respond, his body was numb from pain and experience but still, even now, Claudette was working her magic on him. He could see the firelight glinting off of her glasses in the dark, her face was uninjured but twisted up in worry. Her ponytail was down, her dark coily hair framing her delicate face, some wisps of hair near her mouth moving minutely with each breath she took. Gently, ever so gently her hands slipped up his neck and cupped his jaw. He barely suppressed the urge to shiver, she was so hot it was as if she could melt him just from a simple touch. Her fingers brushed back his bangs to reveal his face and for once in his life he didn’t flinch, only locked his eyes onto her face, wetting his lips nervously. Claudette’s other hand stroked his cheekbone, careful to not rub his fresh scrapes, 

“You-You’re so good for me Michael..always so brave..”

His heart was swelling in his chest, the warmth of her words like a healing balm. For a second he forgot about the trials, about his wounds, about seeing her lie there broken and bloody. His eyes shut, blonde eyelashes softly dusting his cheeks as he did so, the warmth only increased as he felt a pressure against his cheek.

She had kissed him. 

Internally he was screaming at the tops of his lungs but the shock of it kept him from doing much more than grunting softly. It was only a quick peck on the cheek but still it set his nerves on fire to have her attention on him. Selfishly he wished that he could lean up, turn his head, and catch her right on the lips but that would be wrong of him. He couldn’t rush something like this, these feelings he had for her. Even if she didn’t feel the same, if she was just pitying him, he wanted to do at least this right. 

Claudette’s lips pulled away and he hazarded to open his eyes, catching sight of her expression made his breath hitch a little. She was stroking her hand through his hair, undoing little snarls and tangles along his hairline. She’d leaned over his body to kiss him, her warm shoulder was pressing into his, her chest just millimeters from his, her breath making them brush ever so slightly against each other. Their breathing fell in line as he stared at her, took in every inch of her features as if he’d never see her again. Her glasses were halfway down her nose bridge, her eyes half-lidded and deep with adoration.

When her eyes met his again there was a beat of realization before Claudette almost leaped off of Michael as if she’d been burnt. Excuses slipped out of her mouth, words tumbling over themselves as she crawled out of the lean-to, hitting her head in the process. Michael made soft, worried moaning noises in the back of his throat and Claudette muttered a little to placate him, 

“-Just a bump! It’s okay I just-uh-just need to uhm get water,” 

Michael watched as her figure disappeared into the dark outside of the meager firelight, a pang of worry stinging in his chest. It made a bitter taste tingle on the tip of his tongue but he swallowed thickly to try and beat it down. As far as he knew the campsite and surrounding forest were safe from The Entity’s trickery. He had no reason to worry about Claudette’s safety at the moment but the instinct (more likely a desire) to protect her compelled him to squint into the dark on the lookout of her. She stayed away for a few minutes, hidden in the brush out of sight and Michael could feel himself losing the stamina to keep his eyes open. The sounds of the stream bubble faintly in the distance as he tries to focus on the memory of what her lips felt like.

Mortified, Claudette scooped up handfuls of chilly stream water to splash over her face, scrubbing a tad too roughly. She took a sip the next time she scooped up water, hoping that it would cool the itching blush that spread over her body. Michael was vulnerable, not only injured but emotionally haggard from his experiences in the trials, it wasn’t right. Even if she had had the best of intentions she’d taken advantage of him being off his guard to kiss him. Though secretly she loved the feeling of being able to comfort him in some small way, the feeling of his stubble lightly tickling her lips as she kissed his cheek. He’d just looked so peaceful with his eyes closed, his breathing evening out into a gentle rhythm.

Michael had looked so sad when she’d fled from their little den but Claudette couldn’t handle being in that stew of embarrassment for a second longer. Right now she needed to focus on trying to help Michael and less on her own messy feelings. Scooping up water in a dented pail that she’d taken in with her she took a few moments to scan the area for useful plants. In the back of her mind she knew that it was just a distraction to keep from having to return to the little den but she welcomed it. But the moment couldn’t last and Claudette stumbled back through the brush to the little camp, two hands carrying the heavy pail of water.

“I’ve got you some water Michael, so you can take a nice bath and clean your wounds..” 

Setting down the water she directed her attention into the den, surprised to see Michael sitting bolt upright and shirtless. His hair was still all wild over his face, giving him the appearance of a swamp monster. Smiling to him she called again, hoping to ease his nerves a little,

“I’ll put the pail over the coals so the water is warm, come and let me take a look at you,” 

Michael moved slowly and with a tremendous sense of carefulness as he maneuvered his way out of his lean-to and toward Claudette at the center of camp. Her voice was soft and clear above the silent woods and he felt at ease. He laid himself down carefully on a patch of packed earth that she’d covered with a threadbare blanket. The blanket offered little comfort but Claudette’s hands on his shoulders guiding him down made up for the slight discomfort.,

“My ribs hurt.” He signed stiffly, the nagging pain in his side had only intensified from a painful itch to a tight pinching sensation.

“Do your ribs hurt the most?” She breathed in reply, hands ghosting lightly over the wound at his side. At his affirmative nod she made a soft, soothing sound in the back of her throat. 

Taking up a rag from her medkit Claudette dunked the cloth into the pail of now lukewarm water. Wringing it out she gently set about wiping away the blood and grime from the area around where he’d been punctured. The angry red gash wasn’t bleeding anymore but Michael still flinched reflexively everytime she came near the wound itself. She could see his hands flexing and tensing at his sides and could feel the muscles in his legs tensing. Once his wound was cleaned Claudette finished patching the hole in his side with gauze, leaning back to admire her handiwork. Michael’s eyes were on her, she could feel the heat of his gaze even though his heavy bangs. His nostrils were flared, pink lips slightly wet and eyes dark with a longing that made her feel a little dizzy under his attention.

The wet rag on his chest was lukewarm at best but the heat of Claudette’s tantalizingly close body had heat flushing through him. He couldn’t help but stare a little at her, she looked so pretty when she was focussed, but Michael knew that that was a lie. She always looked pretty, she looked pretty when she smiled and when she laughed, and especially when she let herself grow silent around the fire. She always looked best then, deep in thought but relaxed, at peace, safe. Yearning wrenched at his heart fiercely, the sensation almost as painful as the wound in his side, if not worse. He wanted her to smile at him again, wanted to watch her bright eyes crinkle up and her cheeks dimples show. He didn’t like the worry on her face, the pity, the guilt. It didn’t suit Claudette at all, she deserved to be happy and if he could make her happy he knew he had to try. 

Her lips hovered close to his, her pink tongue darting out to wet their surface and he felt his breath stop for the first time all night. She was so close, he could lean forward and kiss her so easily. Her hand at his side ghosted her fingertips up to his shoulder, her soft dark eyes holding his stare. Long, spidery lashes made her eyes look sleepier, more tranquil and doe-like,

“Are you hurt anywhere else..Michael?” She breathed, her voice sounding throaty and distracted, “Point to wh-where it hurts…”

She could see his throat bobbing as he swallowed, his rough hand shakily raised up, pointing at a scabbed over scrape on his forehead. Claudette sighed softly, dabbing at the wound to clean away the dried blood. She leaned down, gently pressing her lips onto the wounded skin, Michael winched dramatically. When she pulled away Michael was pointing again, this time to a smudge on his cheek, Claudette repeated her previous gesture. Her lips lingering on the stubbly surface of his sharp cheek, she pecked him twice on the cheek, nose scant inches from his. He seemed emboldened then, his finger pointing to his lips and then to hers.

“Kiss here.”

Claudette thought that she’d been hallucinating, but if she was she wasn’t complaining. Dutifully she leaned her head down and pressed her lips against Michael’s. He grunts softly underneath her, mouth shyly reciprocating her attention as she pressed slow, chaste kisses to his lips. After a moment she pulled away, sitting up fully, though Michael followed her and they were once again eye-to-eye. The intensity of his stare made Claudette wilt a little in embarrassment,

“Was..was I really that bad of a kisser..?” 

She cast down her eyes to avoid the inevitability of Michael’s blunt honesty. Focusing her eyes on her lap she didn’t notice when he gripped her firmly by the upper arms. It snaps her out of her reverie, eyes flicking up to his obscured face. He was shaking his head vigorously, hand coming off of her shoulder to sign,

“You’re good. I want another.”

“Another?” She whispered in disbelief and Michael nods enthusiastically.

“Oh-okay..” She mumbled leaning in again so Michael could kiss her again.

He was over the moon! 

Her lips are so soft and warm and he can’t get enough of it, in the back of his mind he knew he ought to be ashamed of asking so directly for a kiss but it was too good to pass up. Besides, wasn’t it more polite if he had asked than if he hadn’t? Hesitantly she pressed her quivering mouth against his and he drank in the sensation of it. He’d never been kissed before, growing up girls had been too afraid to approach him, too worried that he’d bite their tongues off if they tried. Michael knew that his movements must’ve been sloppy or at the very least overeager as he pushed to deepen the kiss, he just hoped Claudette didn’t mind.

She mewled as his curious tongue pried at the seam of her lips, wiggling in Michael’s grasp. His hands cupped her by the jaw to keep her close to him. Claudette could feel his skittering pulse under her fingertips, was he nervous? The thought of it made her blush a little, Michael - big scary imposing Michael - being nervous? Nervous around her of all people? It made a dizzy heat shoot through her veins. She let him slip his tongue into her mouth, clumsily shoving and pushing against her own shy ministrations. His breath fell in hot, eager puffs against her cheeks. 

Claudette had kissed a few times before this, mostly just nervous, shy pecks on the lips in the back of the Bio lab. That was nothing compared to Michael’s curious (if a bit rough) exploration of her mouth. It felt very much like Michael was trying to devour her and she wasn’t entirely sure if she minded if he wanted to. The hot throbbing that had only picked up in intensity in the pit of her stomach didn’t seem to mind at all. It only ramped up when Michael pushed down to the dirt, quickly crawling over her to reattach his lips to her before she could say anything against it. The weight of Michael’s knee nudged experimentally against the inseam of Claudette’s pants, causing her to gasp in surprise, breaking the kiss. 

Michael seemed startled at first, worry flashing in his eye as he leaned back on his haunches, already panting from their activity. His hands were quick to express his worry,

“Did I hurt you?” 

Claudette’s flushed face was hidden in the shade of the firelight, her sweaty chest heaving and her breath coming out in gasps. She takes a few seconds to collect herself, having to think hard on which sign she needed to reply. Finally she settles on shaking her hand in a dismissive swipe,

“No-No I’m okay Michael you just-” She cut herself off, part of her too embarrassed to admit that MIchael had inadvertently pressed his knee right into the apex of her thighs, directly putting pressure on her clit. 

Michael’s knee hadn’t moved from between her legs, only letting up on the pressure. He shifted his leg again, earning a startled yelp out of Claudette, again he froze. His eye shifted down to where he was straddling her thigh, knee bumping up between her thighs that’d reflexively closed. Tilting his head curiously Michael gently ground his knee against her thighs, earning him a shocked gasp from Claudette, who slapped a hand over her mouth to try and quiet her reaction,

“Feels good here? Can I touch you here?” He asked, a shy blush dusting his collarbones. 

This was uncharted territory for the both of them, he could tell. Michael had never had much romantic affection in his life so he hoped that his hesitance didn’t scare her off. She nods her head slowly, leaning up so that they were face to face with each other. Gently she pecks Michael on the mouth, her hands shaking like a leaf as they smoothed over his bare chest. He quite liked kissing her if he were being honest, he felt spoiled already. Her shy tongue explored his mouth and he let her, drinking in her scent and presence as her tiny body pressed up against his own. 

It was intoxicating, to have such a huge man quivering as she kissed him gently. Claudette could feel the insistent pressure of his knee between her legs, and the hot throbbing that pulsed from where their bodies met. Subtly she ground herself against his knee, getting him to pause in the middle of kissing her back to bite his lip, did he like that? Knowing she was enjoying herself?

“I’ll show you how to touch me if you want..a-and you can show me how to touch you..” She paused to kiss the shell of his ear, voice dipping an octave, “I can make you feel good too Michael..” 

He nods a little listlessly, chasing her mouth to kiss her again when she draws back away from him. His hands snap around her hips, gripping tight enough to keep her still but not tight enough to bruise, his grip faltering when Claudette’s little hand rests gently on his wrist. She feels so tiny, the heat of her body leaking through her thin shirt. Her muscles shifted under his grip, deceptively strong and well-built for someone so outwardly soft and forgiving. Carefully he curiously bumped his hips against hers, surprised when Claudette sucked in a breath,

“O-Ohh no i-it’s okay Michael that fe-felt good..” She sighed “You didn’t hurt me..” 

She grinds herself back against Michael’s hips, a shocked little gasp coming out of him. He looked like a kicked puppy, face flushing terribly as his body betrayed his enjoyment. Something hot and solid throbbed insistently by her thigh, Claudette gently pecked Michael on the nose to try and settle him though she herself was shaking like a leaf

“Just move your hips again, it’s okay, I know it must feel good for you too huh?” She whispered breathily as he curiously set about humping her through their clothes. 

The denim on her overalls provided ample friction to rut against as Michael tugged at her hips. Eager to have her impossibly closer to him as he snapped his hips up against the quickly dampening crotch of her clothes. His breath came out in ragged, incoherent pants of hot air as his mouth messily sought hers, snagging her soft, slick lips in short order.

His earlier shyness was draining away, replaced with a deep hunger that tugged at the ragged ends of his fragile composure. Michael’s chest was shivering and moving at an uneven rhythm under her and she could tell that whatever tenuous grasp of control that he had was quickly slipping. A part at the very back of her mind (the part of her mind not currently consumed by the warmth of the overlapping kisses he was laying on her lips) worried about him hurting her.

Though Michael had always been gentle before, that was when he presumably had a better grasp on his emotions, not near drowning in a tumult of lust as he was now. The wild way that he was gripping and grinding against her was mildly painful. His blunt nails digging into her soft flesh in a way that sparked tiny shocks of pain that mixed with soft, hot pleasure. The sensation tingled her toes with each clumsy (but enthusiastic) shove of Michael’s eager hips. 

Practically bouncing in his lap, their kisses broke apart messily, both of them panting wetly against each other. His eye blazed at her in a scowl that made her stomach do flips, it wasn’t angry no, it was because he wanted her.

“D-D’you want me to..to help you out more Michael?” She choked out before she could stop herself. Daring to peek down she saw the dark patch of wet fabric over his crotch, she couldn’t tell if it was her fault or his own..

A profound, almost supernatural boldness overtook Claudette in that moment. Most likely inspired by both the look that shined in Michael’s bright, gem-like eyes, or by the fact that he was practically drooling. She touched his chest gently, pectorals tightening under the featherlight touch. He stilled almost instantly, though his hips fought him for a few moments before resting back against the dirt. His ears were ringing and he struggled to keep his breathing at an acceptable cadence, lest he sound like a slobbering dog. Claudette was scanning the campsite hazily, seeming to search before her eyes settled back onto the little lean-to.

Under her Michael traced her gaze, cocking his head curiously in questioning of her motives. Hesitantly his hands disentangled themselves from the possessive grip they’d held on her waist, moving to ask a shy question,

“In there? Want to touch me more?’

Her lip biting and general fidgety nature answered his question in a way that words couldn’t,

“Ye-Yeah Michael I do-” Her voice stuttered in a way that made his heart swell, she was so damn cute, “You can touch me too, I’ll-uhm-I’ll sho-show you how..” 

“Show you how”

The phrase rang in Michael’s head for a few minutes, he was going to get to touch her? And she was going to show him how it was done? 

He felt his cock throb almost painfully in his coveralls, the heat unpleasantly insistent, demanding to be attended to. Relief seemed to be on it’s way however, in the form of Claudette dismounting herself and pulling him up into a standing position with a little effort. It was cute, the way she glued herself to his side, hand placed with a touch of concern on his injured side. The angry wound stung with steady, pulsing beats of his heartbeat but it was practically background noise compared to the rolling heat in his stomach.

Ducking down into the lean-to hadn’t been as much of a challenge as Claudette feared. She felt oddly safe in the dimness of the little shelter, the only sounds being that of their shared breath. Michael still towered over her, even though they both sat on their haunches and giddy nervousness flushed through her system. The realization was not a new one for her but it never failed to bring a fresh heat to the pit of her stomach every time she remembered.

Pulling her camisole up over her head she watched as Michael’s gaze honed in on her undergarments. The Entity had decided to put her in a plain looking bra but with the way Michael was staring made her feel like she was wearing the most delicate lace underthings imaginable. Her fingers circled the cups, tracing featherlight touches over her nipples that were already peeking through the fabric like little buttons. Across from her she heard Michael hiss through his teeth, his hands flinching around nothing.

“Have you ever seen anything like it before?” She said in a croaky hum, her hands hovering over the clasp at the front of her bra.

Michael shakes his head vigorously, so much so that his dirty blonde hair sways like hay in the rolling breeze. He licks his lip, biting slightly before getting up the courage to ask,

“Take it off please? I want to see.”

Claudette nods, a little shocked and jittery as she fumbles with the clasp. It gives her a few more seconds of trouble before Michael’s warm hands are leaning forward to assist her. Together they undo the clasp, her bra falling open and down her biceps. Free of their bindings her breasts sit softly against the backs of Michael’s hands, the dusky peaks of her nipples touching his knuckles. They both take a second to breathe, Claudette through her mouth in shy little puffs and Michael through his nose in much louder exhales.

She was so warm

Her skin was so warm and soft against his gnarled up hands that Michael was having a hard time understanding that she was real. That she was a real human being, not some kind of fanciful hallucination cooked up by his poor touch-starved brain. Carefully, almost too carefully, he cupped her breasts in his hands. The soft flesh settles into his hands easily, a perfect palmful for him to ever so slightly dig his fingertips into. Their flourishing warmth, accompanied with the startled breath Claudette let’s out at the contact makes a new ache throb in his stomach. Thumbs brushing over her hardening nipples Michael can feel his breath getting away from him,

“Do you-you like them?” Claudette asked timidly, her eyes glued to Michael’s hands grabbing at her chest.

Her only reply is a heady breath from him, his fingers pinching lightly at her hardened nipples. The sensation sends a hot jolt down her spine, the pain mingling with pleasure as Michael continued to play with the sensitive buds. He was seeming to enjoy himself, rolling her soft breasts in his hand and watching how the squish in the palm of his massive hands. 

The fondling was making her breath pick up as it’s intensity increased, sweat beading at her brow when his lips pressed against her throat. Gently his weight bore down on her until she was flat on her back, a very enthusiastic Michael nibbling and kissing at her neck and collarbones. His teeth grazed her heated skin with each skin, nibbling lightly as he marks a path from her jaw bone down to her breasts. At this point his hands had slipped to her waist, gently cradling her around her back. The slick kisses drew cold air to Claudette’s exposed skin, causing a tingle to settle on her chest. When Michael’s hot mouth finally closed around her hard nipple the stuttering gasp she let out ended in a whine. 

His teeth tentatively grazed the flesh in his mouth, feeling how paper thin it was as he suckled a little deeper. Her nipple hit the roof of his mouth and Michael grunted at how Claudette wiggled and dug her fingers into his messy blonde hair. As gently as he could manage he suckled, his tongue moving against the underside of her nipple. Her skin was so soft, the curves of her body so divine and enchanting he was losing himself to her charms. 

Claudette’s breath came in soft, stuttering bursts as Michael nursed at her chest. His teeth nibbled experimentally at her nipple, causing a shock to course through her body. The sensation was so foreign to her, the heat of his mouth soothing the prickling chill that had overtaken her just a few seconds ago. She kissed the top of his head when he pulled away from her chest with a wet popping noise. Her vision was growing hazy in the dim light and she grabbed blindly for Michael’s face.

“Give me a kiss?” She asked breathily, “I wanna get another kiss...”

He obliged her almost instantly, no hesitation when he leaned up her body to kiss her again. When the two of them pull apart he looks so much like a kicked puppy that Claudette whines in her chest. He looks too precious from his fearsome reputation, body hunched up to make himself look smaller and less intimidating. He seemed to know on some deep level that Claudette was skittish because of his size and was trying to mitigate it. The gesture warms her heart and she pats his cheek affectionately, not noticing his skittering hands shifting to grip her hips. 

The weight of his body hovered over her tantalizingly, his wide chest shuddering with every breath as he nervously fiddled with the belt loops of her overalls. Though she was definitely a little giddy to get things moving along the tightness of Michael’s jeans made her think otherwise,

“If you get undressed I can touch you too..make you feel good-” She whispered, right against the crown of his hair. He stops almost instantly, frozen in surprise, his lips lingering on her shoulder.

Slowly he pulls away from her, sitting back on his haunches, it looks almost as if he’s confused. His good eye stares at her as she peels herself up into a sitting position, flicking down to ogle how her breasts move as she does so. If she notices (and Michael prays that she doesn’t) she doesn’t make light of it,

“Want help?” Claudette asks when she realizes how stiffly Michael is sitting there, his jaw clenches slightly and he nods sheepishly. Almost as if he’s afraid to tell the truth, like she’d laugh at him or something, it makes her pout just a little. 

Claudette scooted forwards on her knees until she and Michael were face to face. Pecking him on the lips she reaches to gently hike up the hem of his tank top, he lets her do so, only shivering slightly. The taut, pale skin of his stomach is clammy to the touch as Claudette skitters her fingers up to his chest. Every muscle in Michael’s body is tense, ready for action and jumping as she runs her delicate fingers over them. His pecs jump a little as she ghosts her hands over his nipples, nails catching just enough to elicit a heated gasp from him, 

“You’re so pretty Michael-” Claudette can hardly huff out the words before her embarrassment creeps up on her. Gripping her in a vice of flushed skin that extends from her scalp all the way to her chest.

She can see Michael’s throat bobbing through outlined in the faint light seeping in from the fire. The outline of his body betrays his tenseness and the wound up excitement he’d desperately tried to tamp down. Laying her palms flat on his chest she kisses a line from his collarbones to his chin, stopping at his lips to chastely kiss him. His stubble was ticklish against her cheeks and she could feel his shaky hands rubbing up her bare back. 

Michael deepened the kiss with a breathy, huffing growl, his teeth making slight indentations into her lower lip as he forced their mouths together. It seemed like he really did like tongue kissing, and Claudette spoiling him so much only seemed to strengthen the association he had with it and her. Their teeth click together messily, her petite chest squeezed up against his heaving pecs. He can feel his own ragged breath fanning against her skin, saliva dribbling messily from their sloppily joined mouths. 

He feels like an animal, his heart thundering with an urgent, demanding pulse in his chest. Claudette mewls as he digs his fingers into her shoulders, locking her in place against his body as he begins mindlessly rutting his still-clothed erection against her stomach. She feels tiny against him, and he swears that he can feel the minute bones of her ribcage shifting. The smell of her clings to his palette and he can’t resist taking a deep inhale of it. It was earthy and soft, a mix of fresh wet soil and her own smell. It was nice, not artificially sweetened or musky with sweat..it was Claudette. 

With as much ease and grace as Michael can manage in his current state he pushed Claudette down into the little cot. Her body feels so tiny and breakable under him, part of him is scared that he could hurt her if he lost control. But yet another part of him bristles at the reality that she was so fragile, vulnerable to the howling lust inside of him that was breaking down whatever boundaries he’d attempted to put up. Claudette squirmed under her, breaking from his insistent affections to gasp and whine. Her legs are hiked up against Michael’s hips, his massive hands pressing apart her thighs so he could hump the apex of her thighs better. 

The pressure of Michael’s massive body is almost crushing on her, and his thrusts are so rough it’s as if he thinks he can fuck her through her clothes. Claudette jolts under each rough push of his hips, the friction of their clothed bottom halves almost painful on her swollen clit. The position he’s pushed her into isn’t exactly comfortable. Her hips strain as he shoves her legs apart, her legs already aching at having to accommodate the width of Michael’s body slotted between them. Though it was a little uncomfortable, the rough passion of Michael’s inexperienced kissing did a lot to dull the tingles of pain in her hips. 

Feebly she pushed at his broad chest, making little headway as his affections seemed to only increase with her wriggling. Claudette huffed under the strain of his weight on her, hand wandering over the ever shifting expanse of his back to tangle her fingers in the loose ends of his hair. Weaving her fingers into the blonde locks she tugged experimentally, voice a warbling specter on the thin air,

“Michael-ha-Michael please you’re squishing me-!,” 

He froze, propping himself on his elbows to gaze down at her undone appearance. The look of her, disheveled with kiss swollen lips, heaving chest and nipples standing at attention made his dick throb in his coveralls. Her hair was spread out around her head like a cornet of beautiful tight ringlets that he couldn’t wait to curl his fingers into, her eyes unfocused and breathing unsteady. He could only enjoy the view for a few more moments before realizing that where Claudette’s tiny hand had roamed to.

Michael pulled away as if he’d been burned when Claudette gently cupped his aching crotch. A startled sound made its way past his lips and he leaned back on his haunches. Slowly his companion peeled herself off of the cot, cooing soothingly as her lips came to brush against his,

“No no it’s okay Michael I won’t hurt you,” She sighed in between chaste kisses. The tingle below his waist was even more pronounced, his cock heavy and throbbing in his pants. He could feel as her warm thigh brushed against his bulge, causing him to twitch and hiss at the sensitivity, “Shh-shh let me take care of you…"

Her words help Michael relax into the feather light touches she was lavishing on his chest. His hands fumbled to help her shimmy his coveralls down, knuckles bumping the backs of her hands as he fought to unzip the long zipper. Claudette’s fingers found the band of his boxers, wiggling her fingers under it. The heat of her touch had Michael’s breath stuttering, the shape of her fingers crawling down the light dusting of golden hair that curled around the base of his cock. She paused in her touching, kissing the corner of his mouth gently as she gave him a chance to catch his breath. 

With a few odd wiggles and jerks Michael was able to get out of the confines of his starched coveralls. Cool night air hit his bared thighs and had his hair standing on end, the sensation was invigorating and a welcome reprieve from the heat of his full body blush. Claudette molded her body up against his shyly, curious fingers gently encircling the base of his stiff cock, Michael jumped at the contact and she looked as though she was ready to pull away before he stopped her. Capturing her wrist in one of his large, bear-like hands as the other pulled his boxers down to his midthigh. The keening gasp that escaped Claudette’s mouth surprised the both of them as his nudity was revealed to her, Michael hoped silently that it was an excited sort of gasp and not one borne of disgust. He was already fighting back his urge to cover himself as her amber-bright eyes roved over every inch of him. 

He was big.

Claudette was no fool, Michael’s body was built for power, from the span of his broad shoulders to the tight muscles of his core. He was a man built up from years of hard work that only added to the bulk of his natural frame. For the first time she finally got a scale of how much bigger than her he was as he guided her timid hand in gripping his cock. The thickness throbbed under the pressure of their joined hands and she was distantly aware of the fact that her fingers couldn’t quite touch. Her own clothes felt stifling, corduroy awkwardly creasing and sticking to her sticky bottom half. Shifting, she realized that sweat wasn’t the only thing dampening her, the slick heat of her arousal from all of Michael’s attentions was wetting the front of her threadbare underwear. 

His breath fell against her ear, soft and huffing as if he was trying to contain himself. The bright red head of his cock was swollen with the heat of his arousal, blood pulsing in the prominent veins that covered the top of his dick in a scattered pattern of lines. Michael dragged her hand upwards, almost too slowly, it was as if he were desperately trying to pace himself and not let his excitement get the best of him. She let her free hand curl against his chest, gently cupping him in a mirror of what he’d done for him earlier. The silken skin of his cockhead felt divine under the touch of her fingers and subconsciously she squeezed. Claudette was rewarded with a raw gasp from Michael and a dribble of pre-cum from his already drooling dick. Michael’s hand pulled away from her, dragging through his hair roughly as he took to leaning fully into her tiny body, eyes drawn to the movements of her hand. 

“Oh G-God Michael-” She choked out, hand moving more urgently, seeking the slick sound of his pre-cum smearing all over his cock and her hand. 

Michael’s lips pressed feverish kisses all over her cheeks and chin as she stroked him, the eagerness of his gesture had a ticklish sensation bristling all over her face and she giggled at the unexpected sweetness. His arms came around her narrow back, squeezing her up against him to kiss her better, capturing her lips with his he huffed into her mouth when her fingers hit his sweet spot. Claudette focussed her attention on that spot again, right under the head, sliding back his foreskin to rub her fingertips against it. She could feel his brawny thighs flexing and twitching with each light stroke, his hips giving a few stuttering thrusts into the vice of her hand. Eventually Claudette manages to pull herself away from Michael’s lips, much to his grumbled annoyance,

“Don’t cry Mikey-” Claudette chuckled breathily, Michael pouted back at her, his eyebrows knit together and his lips downturned into a frown, “I just need to get undressed is all,”  
Michael’s heavy hands snagged the buttons at the side of her overalls, eager to undo them with a few fumbles of his fingers. Claudette chuckled, jostled closer to his chest by his excited movements to get her undressed. Reluctantly she pulled her hand away from his cock to help him in his attempt to undress her. The pads of his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips, almost bruising in their earnestness to massage and touch the revealed skin as the corduroy fell away.

She aided in his endeavors, wiggling out of her shorts until she was left only in her underwear, just like Michael. The heat of his skin chased away the chill of The Entity's forest as they snuggled together for a moment, his hand paused to cup at her chest again, the rough grain of his fingers petting over the soft-as-silk flesh, thumb and forefinger plucking at the sensitive peaks of her breasts. She sighed against his mouth, her voice soft and airy, nose nuzzling up against his as she pressed a series of kisses against his lips that left him feeling fluttery. 

The head of Michael’s dick poked her just above her navel, pre-cum wetting a spot on her skin as the two of them pushed against each other. It made a dash of nervousness bubble up in her as she realized the difference in their frames, part of her didn’t want to think about it but it would come up sooner or later, the issue of whether or not it would fit. She had an inkling that Michael wasn’t exactly the most experienced, considering the rough way he pushed his mouth against hers or how his large hands nearly mauled her with the eager way that he cupped her body. His hands were making their way down her back presently, fingers edging against the waistband of her panties. He seemed hesitant in the way he just barely brushed his fingers against the elastic, almost as if he was getting ready for Claudette to yank herself out of his arms.

She stayed still for him however, snuggled comfortable against him as his hands explored the dips and curves of her body. It was so different from his own, a welcomed difference in fact. He massaged the dips of her hip bones and the soft pouch of her stomach as curious fingers dipped just barely under the elastic band. Curly, wiry pubic hair greeted Michael’s exploring digits and he grumbled deep in his chest as he pet through them, seeking the wet heat that surely awaited him. Keeping one hand on her stomach, he used his other fingers to hook into the waistband and pull them down her thighs. The thin fabric fell around her knees and Claudette paused and adjusted herself so she could kick them off. 

With the final barrier of fabric gone Claudette was finally bare to the world, and to the hungry curiosity of MIchael’s bright sapphire eye. His gaze roved all over her, the soft fluid curves of her body and the warm dark tone of her skin illuminated in the firelight. The low light gave her an almost unreal, ethereal quality as he slowly shuffled back to admire her. All the attention, in combination with her skin being exposed to the biting air made Claudette huddle in on herself,

“S-Something wrong?” She asked, voice a tad self-conscious as she attempted to decipher the emotion on Michael’s face. He was unreadable however, though a light in his good eye shone with a mischievous glint that made her stomach do a flip.

“Beautiful,“

Michael’s thick fingers spelt out, almost unseen in the dark, but Claudette caught the meaning almost immediately, the back of her neck burning with a blush.

“You’re Beautiful, Angel,” 

She was left pleasantly speechless, as Michael’s hands returned to reverently cupping her body, marvelling at the soft heat between her legs. One massive hand gently pressed between her thigh, which Claudette allowed after a moment’s hesitance. Clumsily his fingers spread the wet lips of her slit, exposing the delicate swollen flesh of her clit just barely peeking out from under its hood. Claudette’s blunt nails dug into the bunching muscles of Michael’s forearms as he used his thumb to nudge the hood back just a tad bit further, exposing her fully to the cold air. 

“Ca-Careful Mikey it’s sensitive if you touch me there,” She managed to bite out, looking down to where his thumb was sliding against her drooling slit, “Touch real gentle..okay?”

“Touch me like that and I’ll touch you too, okay?,”

His enthusiastic nodding was all the answer she needed to return her hand to its previous position stroking his throbbing cock. The tips of Michael’s fingers wandered lower as he stroked her clit, dipping just barely inside of her entrance, the teasing sensation left Claudette nibbling at the inside of her cheek. She hoped that he wasn’t going to tease her to death and that he was wise enough to use his fingers on her, the feeling of her insides clamping down on nothing was starting to get disheartening. Michael looked down between where their bodies were close, his nostrils flared as he took a few heavy breaths to try and steady himself, his rhythm halting slightly when her seemingly magic fingers teased at the underside of his cock. 

Claudette found herself staring too, staring at the way Michael’s hips buck ever so slightly into her hand, and how the slick rosy head of his cock peeked its way out of the sleeve of his foreskin. She found herself entranced by it, licking her lips as she imagined what the salt of his skin would taste like on her tongue. She wasn’t entirely clueless, being a scientist meant she wasn’t as innocent as she seemed, even if their combined experience wasn’t much to speak of. 

His blunt fingers were wrapped in snug, wet resistance as soon as he slipped them inside of her, a tiny gasp telling him that she was alright. Breath growing heavy and eyes glazing over Michael allowed himself to savor the feeling of her walls tightening around just his fingers, hazily wondering what she’d feel like split open around his cock. Her hand was a light presence on his wrist as he began a slow dragging thrust, curling his fingers inside as he explored. Claudette’s grip on his wrist twitched when he seemed to have struck a sensitive spot drawing back out of her,

“Ri-Right there..right there Michael please-,” She whined out as he repeated the gesture, making sure to try and massage his fingers over the spot that made her feel best. Her body tightens against him, the grip she had on his cock tightening enough to make him hiss. Her insides were tightening up too, and her speech was degrading into a soft murmuring babble of his name as he kept thrusting his fingers into her, it was enthralling.

Everything about her was beautiful to him right now, her glassy eyes met his, slick with happy tears as her hips ground down against his inexperienced fingers. Apparently he was doing something right, making her feel good, the idea sent a hot throb down between his legs. Both of her hands came to his shoulders as he amped up his pace, her nails digging into his shoulders, pretty lips agape and her breath coming in adorable little puffs. Her lips moved, mouthing out words that he could barely catch as her eyebrows knit together, a high urgency in the tone of her whining voice,

“I’m gonna-a cu..cum-” 

He nearly hit the roof at that, biting down on his tongue as she finally came undone on his fingers, the slick of her pussy squelching around his fingers in a way that had him panting. The less rational, more primal part of his brain was coming forward, his inhibition slipping as he roughly caught Claudette’s mouth. Withdrawing his messy fingers to tighten minutely against the slim column of her sensitive neck, fingers barely digging in as he drank in the desperate breaths she let out. Something about it was so intoxicating to him, seeing her be so vulnerable, surrendering herself to him, to what he could give her.

He could see himself getting used to this. 

Claudette clings to him, clings onto the feeling of his hot tongue in her mouth, the movements making her melt like a sugar cube. The sweetness suffuses all through her body, the sensation of her orgasm tingling every one of her nerve endings all at once, making her feel alert and alive. Michael’s fingertips make tiny pinpricks of pressure and she savours the feel of him lording his body over her, the difference in size between them only heightening her excitement. His lips reluctantly break away from hers, arms uncurling from around her as his bright eyes search her face to make sure she was okay,

“Feel okay? 

Stifling a laugh as to not make him insecure Claudette heartily nodded her head,

“Yes Michael, more than okay..that felt really..nice,” 

Her voice trailed away from her as the afterglow of cumming settled comfortable under her skin, it felt different from all the times she’d taken care of herself. The warmth stayed even after she had finished, nestling itself in her pelvis as something promising poked against her hip. Michael placed more bristling kisses over her cheeks and chin, wiping away the stray tears and beads of sweat that had trailed down her face. His soft grunting sounded very much like he was attempting to soothe Claudette and put her at ease. She returned a nonverbal affirmation to him, sighing against his ear as they held each other for a few quiet moments. 

Claudette had nearly slipped into a peaceful doze when she realized, quite suddenly, that MIchael was whining. His voice was straining a little as he tried to keep himself quiet, his lower half subtly twitching and thrusting against the warm, smooth skin of her stomach. The head of his cock slipped against the divet of her belly button, a bead of pre smearing on her skin. The hot feeling, as well as the sensation of his dick pulsing against her had Claudette biting her lip.   
The rhythmless rutting didn’t deter her, her hands petted through Michael’s long hair as she laid a few kisses on his lips. His breath was coming out in little, urgent puffs against her mouth as she did so, the sensation ticklish and causing her to laugh softly,

“Hey-Hey big guy, you need some more attention?,” She whispered, to which Michael nodded enthusiastically. Molding her body against Michael’s, pressing lips against his to slow down his urgency. It worked slightly, Michael slowed the erratic thrusts of his hips and focussed on chasing the taste of her that lingered on his lips.

Carefully Claudette guides the two of them into a lying position, Michael’s weight slightly skewed as to prevent him from crushing her this time. He takes to shifting himself so that his knees rest at the sides of her thighs, the daunting head of his still eager dick poking slightly against her. The sensation has a soft gasp leaving Claudette’s lips as Michael experimentally prodded at her entrance. His thrusts slipping slightly so that he could rut himself against her clit, the sounds of their bare skin together making him groan. The wet sliding was doing little on his end but he delighted himself instead in the little minute twitches of Claudette’s expression.

She looked so good with her bottom lip weathered between her teeth and her hands curling against his biceps. He could feel how wet she was, how her poor clit throbbed and twitched against his cock with each hard pressing thrust. Leaning down to nuzzle his mouth against her he committed her features to memory as his lips passed over them. Over the ridge of her brow, the curve of her cheek, the tip of her nose, and finally, the soft swell of her lips. Bearing down further Michael planted a series of soft kisses on her, his eyelashes leaving feathery butterfly kisses of their own. Her hand reached for his, tangling together with it until their fingers laced neatly and Claudette broke apart to speak, voice strained with want, 

“You can-can put it inside of me Michael, it won’t hurt I promise-,” 

Michael’s face was unreadable, something dark and yearning in his features as he loomed over her. His eyebrows knit together, worry plain in the way his good eye looked over every inch of her face, as if trying to figure out if she were lying to save his feelings by letting him get his way.  
His thick fingers move quickly to convey the worry that was gnawing at his gut,

“You sure? I’m big-” 

Sheepishly he finished gesturing out what he wanted to say, his head pointing down slightly. Nervous anticipation swelled in Claudette’s heart and her limbs felt weightless as she cozied her body up against his. Her mind was made up, even if it would be a little uncomfortable she knew that Michael would take care of her, she knew she could trust him. Nodding Claudette let her head loll a little to the side, 

“I’m sure-” she sighs, “I trust you Michael..”

The words slide with honeyed softness against Michael’s ears, making a fuzzy heat curl in his chest. Very rarely had anyone ever trusted him, with anything, let alone something this intimate. Claudette’s hands very gently pushed him away from her, her body shifting so that she could lay on her side. Michael bemoaned the loss of contact but allowed her to adjust herself, he guessed that this would’ve been more comfortable for her. He settled himself behind her, her back pressed against his chest, Claudette scooted herself back until her ass was flush with the dip of Michael’s pelvis. The feeling of his heavy, hot body behind her made a flustered sort of warmth bloom in her head, matching to heat pulsing between her thighs. 

His huge hand prys her knees apart , hiking up her leg so he could prod at her wet dripping heat. When the blunt head of his cock finally pushed against her Claudette felt her throat constrict, heart thumping louding in a mix of nerves and adrenaline. It was painful at first, a light stretching sting that was much worse than when he was working her open with his fingers, though doing that surely saved her from any added discomfort. Michael was struggling behind her, trying his best to keep as still and smooth as possible, attempting to tamp down any of the ferocious excitement coursing through his veins from getting away from him. The last thing that he wanted to do was to hurt her anymore than he possibly already had.

The feeling was divine, Michael felt almost woozy as Claudette’s walls clenched and unclenched around him as she attempted to acclimate. His nose settled on the back of her neck, lips pressing messily into the junction between her neck and shoulder. Her scent was intoxicating, only heightening his excitement to be so close to her, to be inside of her. He stayed still as best he could, though the warring voices in his mind wailed for him to go ahead.

A few minutes pass as Michael carefully bottoms out in the squirming heat of Claudette’s body, both of them releasing heaving breaths. The stinging pressure of his thrust was subsiding to a low rumbling ache in her stomach by now as she tried to focus on the tingling sensation of being so full. Michael’s lips against her neck were certainly helping her relax, as was the gentle rubbing of his hands on her body. One of his arms curled protectively around her shoulder, hand splaying down between her breasts as he pulled her body flush to his. She welcomed the contact, her own hand wandering behind her to drape itself over the sharp jut of Michael’s hip,

“I’m g-good-” She sighed, breath hitching just a little as Michael’s hips shifted to press into her.

Their mingled breaths mixed with the wet sounds of their lovemaking, Claudette’s soft pants layered over the deeper grunting noises that Michael was making in place of any speech. His teeth caught the soft lobe of her ear, tugging just enough to make her neck roll slightly, revealing more skin for him to mark up. By the time he started moving, bumping his body against her’s, it was so much different from early when they’d touched through clothes. Her body was soft and hot on the inside, her balmy skin took the rough grip of his hands with no complaint and her high, soft voice cried out so sweetly to him. It was like magic. 

The pace that Michael sets initially is leisurely, just trying to find a suitable rhythm and Claudette delighted in the softness of it. He handled her as if she was made of something fragile and valuable, like a pretty crystal glass figurine that wasn’t meant to be played with. This whole time Michael had been softer to her than she’d ever seen him be, even when he was excitedly pawing at her. The lingering sting was dissipating, replaced by flushing warmth that stoked higher and higher as Michael’s thrusts became firm, striking a deeper, more sensitive spot inside. Higher thought was fleeting as Claudette tried to string together a coherent sentence that wasn’t just her panting and whining. Her breathy noises mixing with Michael’s, the hand on her chest shifting to grasp her by the throat, just barely squeezing. 

His name fell from her lips like a prayer, her eyes shutting as Claudette felt her heart pounding behind her eyelids. Michael’s kiss-swollen lips drew warm wet lines and patterns over the canvas of her shoulders. The hint of pressure from his canine teeth into the pulse point on her neck sent her heart soaring. His hand had moved again, releasing her neck and gripping her jaw authoritatively to turn her face toward him. Helplessly Claudette’s hand clutched at Michael’s wrist as his hot, thick tongue forced its way into her vulnerable mouth. The choppy overeager pace of his thrusts made kissing challenging, mouths falling open but neither of them had the mind to care. The sounds of their coupling, and the heat between them boiling away their sense as surging waves of pleasurable heat fell upon them. 

It was getting harder to focus Michael found, his mind was cloudy with the thick, sweet smell of her body and the pulsing of his heart in his ears. His blunt nails dug into the supple flesh of her thighs and cheeks, no doubt leaving marks. She cried out under the rough treatment, a delighted, breathy sob of pleasure leaving her as he angled himself just right to carve the shape of himself into her in the most intimate way possible. The possessive side of him roared its approval over any higher thoughts in his mind at the sound of her.

She was his girl.

She was all his and he was all her’s.

Perfect.

Somewhere in the back of Claudette’s mind she was oblivious of the sounds she was making. The way she was chanting Michael’s name, garbled and mixed with curses and whining moans that left nothing to the imagination about what he was doing to her. It felt like her body was melting like butter in a hot skillet, the broad strokes of Michael’s tongue against her throat only speeding up the process. It was heavenly, unlike anything she’d experienced when she was touching herself, the sensation felt as if the two of them were meant to be together, meant to be molded together like this. She could feel her orgasm building, the shape of his dick felt even in her chest as she heaved out whining breaths to try and keep it together while Michael had his fill of her. The feeling of surrender and total trust was intoxicating, bringing glittering tears to her honey brown eyes.   
It was becoming a struggle to keep the pace he had earlier, having to put more force into his thrusts as she clenched down on him. The feeling was making Michael feel weak in the knees, his joints turning to jelly, his head getting wonderfully fuzzy as the seconds ticked by. Claudette clung to him, her own legs shutting tight, making for a snug enough fit that it took Michael’s breath away. Jesus, she was going to be the death of him, she was spoiling him in ways he’d never been spoiled before. Her thin voice urged him on as his own orgasm dawned on him, licking like fire up the line of his spine before pooling deep in his belly, the voice in his head crooned that he should mark her up inside, make her his forever, stake his claim.

And so he did.

He knew it was too late to think rationally as he sunk into her one final time before going rigid, hands locking in a deathgrip on her as he came inside of her. Claudette’s voice pitched up, tone slightly startled as she no doubt felt it as he finished himself off inside of her. The warm pulsing of their bodies together continued for a few quiet moments as the two laid in sweaty near-silence. 

Claudette spoke up first, twisting herself to look fully at Michael’s sweaty, blissful face,

“That was-wow that was-” she stumbled over her words, losing herself in the picture of tired adoration that was played out over Michael’s handsome face, “That was amazing-” 

Amazing.

The word rang out in Michael’s head, her voice like a soothing bell. He felt like crying but managed just barely to keep his eyes from getting watery. The wound at his side stung from all the exertion of fucking but he was certain that Claudette was probably much much more sore than he was. Carefully he withdrew, frowning at the tiny wince she made as he went, earning her a kiss on the temple in apology.

“Sorry,” He signed before helping her into a lying position on her back, Claudette’s face looked tired in the low light, “Need help getting clean?”

She was too tired to even speak, nodding instead as her head lolled against the makeshift mattress underneath her. Michael took it as an answer and stood on wobbly legs to retrieve the pail of (hopefully) still warm water and a washrag. When he came back Claudette was looking at him softly, her eyes wide and dark. His hand cupped her cheek gently, thumb stroking over her cheekbone as he dipped to kiss her twice, once on the forehead and once on the mouth. Their lips left lingering touches before he parted from her at last to begin cleaning her up. It was the most he could do after what she’d done for him. 

The first pass of the warm wet rag against her skin made Claudette shiver minutely, her eyes slipping shut. There was a dull ache in between her legs from where Michael’s cum was leaking out of her, making a mess on her thighs and her hips felt like they’d been crushed. Carefully Michael’s fingers ghosted over her body, wiping away sweat and saliva as she laid on her back, at peace and blissfully boneless. The softest wince came as his attention dipped below her waist, his hands apologetically rubbing her hip as he wiped the cum away from her sore thighs. Michael leaned down again to kiss her apologetic as ever once the sponge bath had concluded. Claudette felt his weight settle at her side, his lips pressing into her shoulder as his hand stroked it’s way through her hair. A profound tiredness nestled against her bones as Michael held her in a loose embrace, she could tell he was blinking out to sleep too by the way his breathing changed. The slow measured sounds comforted her, as did the feeling of his calm pulse she could feel from her wrist against her neck, their heartbeats falling into sync. 

She lets herself drink in the feeling of having him so close, warm bulky body at peace and vulnerable to her own curiosities as she watches his peacefully dozing face. His pale eyelashes laid spidery shadows against his sharp cheeks and Claudette pressed kisses to where the shadows fell, soaking in the soft murmur of sound he made.They were invisible no longer, because in each other they saw each other, and Claudette suspected that that would be just what the two of them needed to survive.


End file.
